


Between the 22nd and the 23rd

by Linusblanket



Category: Crush (Korean Musician), DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Dean is whipped too, Eventual Romance, Fluff, It's short I'm sorry, M/M, One Shot, but it's okay because, hyuseob is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linusblanket/pseuds/Linusblanket
Summary: It all started between the 22nd and the 23rd.





	Between the 22nd and the 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ^_^ Honestly i wrote this the day Dean was awarded at Gaon Music Awards but i was hesitant to post it. Today i was feeling down a little because my friend cancelled our plans again at the last minute, but somehow the idea of posting this cheered me up a bit haha #iknowimweird Anyway this story is really short and lacks a lot but i hope that maybe it cheers you up a bit as well? hehe ^o^ Thanks is advance for reading!

The 22nd of February marks the first time Hyoseob finally accepts that his feelings for Hyuk are certainly something more than just friendship. That night Hyuk had won the Discovery of the year award at Gaonchart Music Awards and Zico made sure to gather all the “crew” to celebrate it. Truth be told, Hyoseob can’t remember many events from that night. The loud music, the endless shots of alcohol and a couple of smokes made him feel woozy. He faintly remembers Punchnello falling asleep sitting on a bar stool, Penomeco dancing weirdly while Heize and Millic made fun of him and Zico taking drunk selfies with his phone sending them to god knows where. Or was it Millic who was dancing? 

What he does remember clearly though is Hyuk sitting on the sofa next to him, exhausted from dancing, leaning on his shoulder. His cheeks were colored pink and if it wasn’t for that last sense of logic Hyoseob was still holding onto, he would have probably already kissed him. He chose to hug him instead and was surprised when Hyuk hugged him back. In a crowed bar at 4 am, it was the first-time Crush felt so close to Hyuk. Sure they had hugged several times before, both of them enjoyed skinship after all, but something about that moment made the act seem different, almost intimate. He felt Hyuk melt in his embrace and a smile rose to his lips. “Hyung” the younger whispered. His voice sounded raspy and tired, but all that Crush felt was a wave of sweet yet powerful emotions overflow him. He hugged Hyuk tighter, burying his face in the younger’s neck. They probably smelled horrible but Crush was so drunk or maybe he was so in love or maybe both so it didn’t matter. To him Hyuk smelled like early summer, even though it was still February. He could have sworn that his scent was pure and sweet, when he probably smelled like cigarettes and alcohol like he himself.

He remembers the first time he met the younger. Crush himself has just come out from a painful relationship. It was one of the most difficult and darkest times of his life. He felt angry and betrayed by a person he once thought was his world. He definitely wasn’t ready for new friends and especially not ready for love. But it was Dean’s wide heart-shaped smile, his soft eyes, his kindness and gentleness that made Crush accept him so easily as a friend. And it was probably the special smiles the younger sent towards him, those soft yet intense stares directed to him, the gentle words and kind actions that made Crush fall slowly but deeply in love again.

It’s already February the 23th and they’re lying on the bed in is apartment. The clock struck twelve minutes ago, yet none of them wants to get up and start the day. Hyoseob brings their naked bodies closer under the covers and proceeds to leaving kisses all over Hyuk’s neck, earning small hums and noises of pleasure and approval. He inhales the younger’s smell and notes that his natural smell is subtle, warm and manly. He also faintly recognizes the scent of the vanilla shampoo they both used earlier that day, when they sloppily took a shower together. They kiss between sweet smiles and ‘I love you’s and Hyoseob decides that Hyuk mostly smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment ^_^ I cherish criticism as well!  
> Btw did you check the Flower Power Campaign for Kolon Sport with DEAN? If not check it here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJyhQELpkfM&t=1s I was really impressed ^_~


End file.
